


All I Want For Christmas

by xswestallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 20:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xswestallen/pseuds/xswestallen
Summary: Strangers AU. Barry and Iris meet while Christmas shopping.





	All I Want For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ayana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayana/gifts).



> Requested by Ayana.

Barry did not particularly enjoy Christmas shopping. How was he supposed to chose a good present for the perpetually grumpy, Captain Singh? Or any of the other people in Barry's life that he knew, but didn't really know. He would've done all his shopping online, but the wifi in his apartment building was out. He braved the crowd of shoppers and hoped he could get all of his shopping out of the way quickly.

First on his list, William. Barry smirked. He had the perfect gift in mind. William was a big fan of Central City's superhero, The Flash. Barry went to the toy aisle and searched the shelves for the action figure of the scarlet speedster. When he saw the action figures on display, he immediately got distracted by the woman standing next to them.

She was gorgeous. She was average height, but her legs looked like they went on forever. Her long, raven hair cascaded around her face. Her skin looked soft to the touch, somehow glowing under the store's florescent lights. Her eyes were kind. Her lips were big, luscious lips. Her curves were incredible. Barry needed a second to catch his breath. She was just so beautiful.

The woman picked up one of The Flash toys and moved away from the display. As she walked, she bumped into the display and Barry saw it start to wobble. With his superspeed, he ran over to the display. He caught the falling action figures before they crashed to the ground and reassembled them on the shelves.

Barry's speed caused a gust of wind that hit the woman's hair, making her look like a model in a commercial. She obviously noticed the wind, even though her eyes were too slow to see Barry moving at extraordinary speed. The woman turned and looked at Barry. He awkwardly put his arm on the shelf and tried to look casual. He could see on her face that she knew something weird just happened.

Barry looked into her eyes. Brown, soft. They made his heart flutter and his knees weak. "H- h- hi." he spluttered.

"Hi...." The woman said. She looked around, as if she was trying to understand what might've just happened.

"So- uh- You ummm- You like The Flash?" Barry asked to distract her.

The woman smiled. Oh, her smile was glorious. Barry felt his stomach do a backflip. His head was spinning.

"Yeah, he's amazing." The woman said. "My little brother loves action figures. He just moved back to Central City so I thought I'd get him this for Christmas and introduce him to the city's hero."

Barry blushed. She thought he was amazing! He stared at her for a moment, time felt like it was in slow motion. He wasn't using his speed though, because as moments passed the woman looked increasing concerned that Barry hadn't replied.

"Oh- uh- Yeah. Yeah, The Flash is the best. I'm um- actually getting one of these for my friend Oliver's son. He loves The Flash." Barry said. A smile spread across his face as took in the beautiful woman standing in front of him. "Ummm- I'm Barry, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Barry. I'm Iris." she said.

Iris. Iris. Such a pretty name. Unique too.

"Hi, Iris." Barry said.

Iris laughed. "Hi, Barry."

Barry knew he'd feel embarrassed later for not being able to hold a conversation with her, but he was just so captivated by her. She made him forget how to breath, let alone speak.

"You know," Iris began with a grin. "The Flash saved me once."

Barry was surprised. He was sure he'd remember if he met her before. "Really?"

Iris nodded. "Well, me and a bunch of other people. I'm a journalist, so I went to Mayor Bellows reelection party and The Trickster poisoned everyone there. Thankfully, The Flash was able to inject all of us with an antidote in time."

"Ahhh!" Barry remembered now. Iris was among the crowd. Barry was preoccupied with the device The Trickster put on him and saving everyone to really notice who was there. "Well, that's good luck. I- I mean, I'm glad you're ok."

"Thanks." Iris said.

Barry felt the conversation coming to a natural close, but he wanted to keep talking to Iris. He gathered all the courage he could and asked her, "Umm- Iris, would you maybe, if you're not busy, if you might, possibly want to get a coffee with me?"

Barry was hyper focused on her face. Her smile twitched and he feared the worst.

"Yes, I would." Iris said. "There's a great place, Jitter, right around the corner from here."

* * *

Barry and Iris instantly clicked. Iris never had a friend like Barry before. He was adorably nerdy. She liked the way his eyes would light up as he talk about something he was passionate about. She liked how safe and at peace she felt whenever he was around. He made her laugh. She wanted to talk to him all the time. Iris felt like she knew him all her life even though it'd only been a few weeks. 

Barry and Iris were once again at Jitters, enjoying their coffee and getting lost in conversation. When a Christmas song played over the speaker, Iris felt a pang of sorrow. Her cheery spirit morphed into a more somber one. Reminders that it was Christmas time made her sad.

Barry was very attentive. So, Iris wasn't surprised when he asked, "Is everything ok?"

Iris faked a smile. "Yeah, it's just- nothing."

Iris shuffled her hands and avoided Barry's eye. She was having trouble connecting with her family since her mom's death. She used to be so close to her dad and brother, but now they reminded her of the pain of losing her mom. She spent the past few Christmases alone. 

"Iris, whatever it is, you can talk to me about it." Barry said. He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. 

Iris felt tears welling up in her eyes. She gave in, letting them fall down her cheeks. She leaned into Barry and he held her as she cried.

"My mom died a few years ago. Ever since, I just feel so alone. Even around my family. It's like, we're not a family anymore. My dad isn't himself anymore. My brother is drag racing to pay off my mom's medical bills."

"I'm so sorry." Barry said.

"Christmas is the worst. It's around the anniversary of her death and it reminds me that my family is broken. I've spent the past few Christmases alone."

Iris felt Barry tense. Her face was buried in his chest, and she felt his breath hitch. Iris looked up at his face, seeing that his face was red and his eyes were filled with tears.

"Barry, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset you."

"No, Iris. You didn't. It's just-" Barry took a deep breath. "My mom died when I was a kid. She was murdered."

Iris's jaw dropped in shock. She covered her mouth with her hands. "Oh my god. Barry, that's horrible. I'm sorry."

"And the worst part is, the police think my dad is the one who did it. He's serving a life sentence at Iron Heights."

Iris pulled Barry in for a hug. This time it was her turn to hold and comfort him.

"Oh, Barry." Iris sighed.

"It's ok. I'm ok." Barry said. He sat up and wiped away his tears. "It's fine."

Iris could see that he was still upset and just trying to be strong. She knew that routine all too well.

Barry cleared his throat. "So, have you finished your shopping yet?"

"Yes." Iris went along with the change of subject. "I just finished yesterday, actually. What about you?"

Barry smiled. "There is still one person I want to get something for. I'm just not sure what's the right gift."

"Who is it?" Iris asked. "Maybe I could help you pick something out."

Barry laughed. "That would be great! I think you know what she likes."

Iris's heart sank. SHE. Barry probably had a girlfriend or at least a girl he liked that he was going to buy a Christmas present for.

Iris tried not to let her jealousy show. But, her tone became cold. "What's she like?" 

"She's the best! I've never met anyone like her. We've become best friends." Barry gushed.

Iris fought back the urge to cry again.

"I know she likes coffee, but that's not personal enough. She likes brownies, but I'm a terrible cook. She's a journalist, but I don't think there are journalist specific mugs or anything like that. Oh, and of course, she loves The Flash. A meeting with him would be the best gift ever. But, I don't know if I can contact him."

Barry was giving Iris a strange look. She felt shy all of a sudden.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Iris asked.

"Iris, it's you." Barry said. "I- I want to get you something for Christmas. I know we just met not too long ago, but I have so much fun with you. You're my favorite person."

"Barry!"  Iris didn't know what to say to that. She'd never been so flattered.

Barry took her hands. "Christmas is a hard time for me too. I don't have people to spend it with. So, maybe we could spend Christmas together? If you want?"

Iris thought she might explode from happiness. "I'd love that!"

They both smiled. Iris's cheeks started to hurt, but she didn't even mind.

"So, what do you want?" Barry asked.

Iris didn't understand the question. "I want to spend Christmas with you!"

"I know that. I meant, what do you want as a present?" Barry clarified.

Iris hugged Barry. She squeezed him tight and savored the feeling. "I've had such a hard time since my mom's death. I thought I'd never find anyone who could make me feel happy or whole again. But, you proved me wrong. You're my best friend too, Barry!"

Iris looked into Barry's enchanting eyes. The green and brown swirled together like a kaleidoscope. She fell in love with the way his eyes crinkled from his smile.

"Barry," Iris whispered to him. "All I want for Christmas is you!"

 


End file.
